Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by MsFanatic17
Summary: Most people wouldn't believe you if you told them that the famous fairy with a temper Tinkerbell had been banished to the Isle of the Lost. Nor would they believe that she left something rather important behind when her banishment was lifted some 3 years later. And what, or rather who, she left behind on the island would grow to be more than anyone could have ever imagined.
1. Tinkerbell's Banishment

When Peter Pan found out that Wendy Stuart, formerly Darling, was going to have a child he was furious. Not only had she left him so that she could grow up, but she did the very thing she promised she wouldn't, she forgot about him. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her, about the adventures they'd had when she visited him in Neverland. His hurt only grew when Wendy's child was born, a beautiful little girl that she named Jane. Peter would never admit it, but he visited the families house often, waiting until they had all gone to bed before peaking into the nursery. He would sit and stare at the baby for hours, entranced by her cherub cheeks and tiny feet. Unwittingly, he began to imagine what it would be like if Wendy had stayed with him in Neverland and had a child together. Jane would still have Wendy's curly hair, but it would be fiery orange like his. She would have Janes noes and his eyes. As Jane began to grow he continued to imagine what she would be like if he had fathered her instead of _Harry_. Peter hated everything about the man, he was the kind of man that Wendy's father wanted in a son-in-law, the complete opposite of Peter. He was convinced the man didn't have an adventurous bone in his body, and he worried that Harry's love for _safety_ and _stability _was rubbing off on Wendy. Jane it seemed, had at the very least inherited her mother's curious spirit, but he watched as Wendy culled that spirit, keeping her from climbing the shelves in her nursery or jumping off the bed in hopes of flying. Never mind the fact that Wendy was doing it to keep her child safe as any good parent would.

By the time Jane was eleven Peter had decided to have a child of his own. He was convinced that he could do a better job than Wendy at parenting. He talked to Tinkerbell about his idea and she volunteered to help him, anything to spite the foolish girl who dared to take Peter's attention away from the only one who really loved him. She had learned from Fairy Godmother how to grow to the size of a regular human and was eager to teach Peter how one makes a baby. He took to the task eagerly, finding that while he despised the idea of adults and growing up, he greatly enjoyed the act of having sex. He demanded that they "dance" at least once a day, using a codeword so that lost boys wouldn't discover what the two were up to, and his persistence payed off. Not even two months after they began, Tinkerbell found herself suffering the daily upset stomach that commonly indicated that a baby was on the way. Peter was over the moon at the idea of having a child, though as the month passed he began to get nervous. A child was a lot of responsibility, and responsibility was something he tended to avoid whenever possible.

Before long Peter's visits to the Darling house, Peter refused to acknowledge Harry or his last name, became more frequent. He found that Jane became even more interesting the older she got. When she was three her mother had gifted her with a doll that looked remarkably like him that she took everywhere. He took pride in the fact that her favorite bedtime stories were the ones that involved the _daring_ Peter Pan. Wendy had already been an amazing storyteller, and her the stories that she told about him were even better than the ones she told the Lost Boys about Cinderella and Red-Handed Jill. His favorite part of his visits though, was after story time. Jane would sneak out of bed and act out the story of the night, grabbing a wooden sword and her Peter Pan doll she would run around the room fighting imaginary foes and crawling under her bed to explore the caves within Skull Rock.

It was one such night that the recently turn twelve-year-old that she spotted the silhouette of a boy outside her window during her adventure. Continuing to pretend as if she were exploring the mermaid lagoon, so as not to alert her prey, she slowly worked her way towards the window. She watched as the silhouette retreated farther into the shadows the closer. By the time she reached the window she could barley see the outline of the boy in the shadows. Deciding to be daring, she _was_ the daughter of Wendy Darling after all, she threw open the window and began to climb out. When the figure moved closer, she decided to take a risk. As she stepped completely onto the roof she pretended to slip, pitching herself forward as if she were about to fall off the roof. In an instant the silhouette became visible as Peter leapt forward, grabbing onto Jane's arm and pulling her back into the safety of her room. In his panic, he forgot to let go of her arm, and so he went tumbling into the room after her. Both children fell to the floor of Jane's bedroom, Peter landing on top of the girl.

"Holy smokes you are real!" For a moment Peter considered flying out of the room as fast as he could. If he left now Jane would have no proof that she had met him and would hopefully write the whole encounter off as a crazy dream. That, or she would "fall" off the roof in an attempt to draw him out again only to actually fall when he wasn't there to catch her. Sighing at the inescapable situation he was now in, he rolled himself off her before sitting up and crossing his legs. "Real as Pinocchio." Peter couldn't help but mock the girls' statement, with all the magic in Auradon a boy who lived on a magical island that prevented aging really shouldn't be that unbelievable. He couldn't help but blame Wendy and _Harry_ for Jane's disbelief.

"Does that mean that Neverland is real too!" Peter didn't dignify the question with a verbal answer, but the disdain in his eyes said it all. "Well, you can't blame me for being surprised. Mother never _said_ it was real." The sigh that the boy let out was more than a little exasperated. "My guess was that she didn't think that she needed to say that it was real. Afterall, she's been there." Jane's eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"My _mother_ has been to Neverland?!" At this Peter rocked back a bit as a plan started to form in his head. "Yep. She went when she was, well actually, she went when she was just about your age." He trailed off watching the wheels begin to turn in her head. Wendy would never come back to Neverland, but her daughter could. Jane deserved to experience his enchanting home. If he could convince her to stay, all the better.

"Peter, do you think it would be possible for me to visit Neverland?" He turned to her, trying his best to look apprehensive. "Well I don't know; shouldn't you ask your parents if you're _allowed_ to go." He purposefully emphasized 'allowed' playing on her need to be independent. Sure enough, Jane puffed out her cheeks. "If my mother has been, then I can go. I'm plenty old enough to make my own decisions, I don't need their permission." Peter grinned at her statement.

"Well if you're absolutely certain that you'll be allowed. I don't have any problems with you coming to Neverland." Jane hopped up before he was even finished. She all but ran to her closet pulling out a knapsack and stuffing random articles of clothing into it. "Whoa there Janey girl, I'm glad you're excited to go to Neverland and all, but I can't just take you right now. I… don't have any pixie dust with me, and you need pixie dust to fly." In reality Peter always had pixie dust with him, he never visited Auradon without some, but before Jane visited Neverland. Specifically, he would have to do something about Tinkerbell.

"Are you sure you can't take me with you tonight? I don't know how I'll find the patience to wait." Jane stopped packing, a shirt half sticking out of her bag. She was obviously put out by the idea of having to wait to go on an adventure, but nothing she could say would sway Peter's mind. "I'm sure Jane. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night and you'll be able to come with me then." She scrutinized him for a moment before nodding. She was very grownup for her age, and grownups have patience. She stuck out her pinky finger with a serious look on her face. "You can leave as soon as you _promise_ to come back tomorrow." Peter wrapped his pinky finger around hers and shook their joined hands resolutely. She nodded as they broke apart, deal sealed. He flashed her a charming grin as he stepped out the window, Jane watching stupefied as he began to float. "See ya tomorrow Jane." And with a final cheeky wave, he set off for Neverland.

When he arrived he immediately headed to the tree that Tinkerbell had been living in. He had moved her there almost a month earlier when her stomach had started to grow. Peter hadn't wanted the Lost Boys to know about Tink's pregnancy just yet and Tinkerbell was willing to do anything to make Peter happy. He would visit her as often as he could, and she had plenty of tools and materials to entertain herself with. She was in the middle of tinkering with what was probably a bike at some point when he walked into her makeshift home. She had taken advantage of her growth spurt, taking on larger projects that she could have never tackled when she was fairy sized.

"Tink, I'm back." Tinkerbell immediately dropped her tools and whipped around to face him; excitement written across her face. "Welcome home Peter, I missed you while you were away." She avoided mentioning where he had gone, refusing to acknowledge that he was still going to check on her old rival and her family. "Are you going to be staying longer this time? I was thinking we should start working on furniture for the baby. I want to make it myself and pretty soon I won't be able to do much of anything without this," she gave her small baby bump a pat, "getting in the way. I drew up some plans for a crib, I had a few different ideas for what we could do so I thought I'd let you decide on the final design." Tink was practically glowing as she explained her ideas for the crib. When she had first offered to be the mother she had admittedly been a bit apprehensive. She'd never had any particular urge to become a mother, and like Peter, as the reality of being a parent set in she was almost overwhelmed by the responsibility of raising a child. Unlike Peter though, Tinkerbell found that she was excited to tackle the challenges ahead.

She expected to see her excitement mirrored in Peter's eyes when she finished showing him the designs for the crib, but when she looked up from the paper to make eye contact with him, all she saw was guilt. "Do you not like them Peter? It's okay if you don't, I can always come up with some different designs. We have at least a little time before we have to make a final decision." The guilt in Peter's eyes grew and he turned he broke eye contact to glance over her shoulder at the wall before taking a deep breath. "You don't have to come up with any new designs Tink, the ones you already have look great. But…" Peter trailed off not sure how to approach the subject of Jane coming to the island. "What is it Peter?" Tinkerbell began to grow nervous when he didn't respond. "C'mon, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Peter exhaled, finally turning his attention back to her. "Someone is going to be visiting the island, and… well… I kinda need you to promise that you won't leave the tree while they're here." Whatever Tinkerbell had been expecting, it wasn't this. Who could possibly be coming to the island if Peter was asking her to stay hidden away.

There was only one person that Tink could think of that Peter would want to avoid running into her, but surly he wouldn't be stupid enough to bring that slut back to the island. Peter's flinch when she made eye contact with her told her otherwise and she could feel her face turn red as rage filled her. "Peter, for the love of all things magical, you are not bringing that, that _tramp_ here again!" She had tried to keep her voice level but by the time she finished she was close to shouting at the idiotic male in front of her. "Wendy isn't coming back, she's an adult Tink, she couldn't come back to Neverland if she wanted to. Her daughter Jane is coming with, and since you don't like her mom I thought it would be best if you just laid low here until she gets used to Neverland." He had hoped that learning that Wendy wouldn't be returning to the island would calm Tink, but that wasn't the case. "Peter you can't bring Wendy's daughter here! She's probably just as bad as her mom. I thought you were over them when you decided to have this child, _Our _child." It was now Peter's turn to feel anger course through him. How dare Tinkerbell insult Jane, she would be a great addition to the lost boys, maybe even a new mother. As Peter considered the possibly of Jane taking Wendy's old role as mother of the Lost Boys he realized he would have to do something to make sure that Tinkerbell couldn't ruin it his chances of getting her to stay. His original plan was to let Jane get settled into her new life before introducing her to Tink, he had figured if she already had an established role then the two females would be able to get along. Unfortunately, it sounded like that wasn't going to happen. His only solution would have to be to ensure that Tinkerbell couldn't interfere with his scheme and there was only one place he could put her where she wouldn't be able to escape. "If you can't accept that Jane is going to live in Neverland too then I guess I have no other choice. Tinkerbell I hereby banish you… you are henceforth sentenced to the Isle of the Lost." As soon as Peter finished speaking a golden shimmer gathered around Tinkerbell and before she even had a chance to reply, she disappeared. The island magic was tied to Peter's and so when he issued a decree, such as banishment, the island would immediately respond and carry out the sentence.

Tinkerbell found herself standing in the middle of a rundown market surrounded by grubby ruffians clothed in nothing more than rags. A few approached her with the intent of trying to rob the soft looking newcomer, but they were soon sent running when she turned her pent-up rage on them. Two bags full of her cloths, tools, and some other small comforts arrived nearly an hour after along with a short note from Peter. He assured Tinkerbell that she would only be banished to the Isle while Jane got settled and that he would send for her and their child in a couple of months…

Six years, the birth of one beautiful little girl, and much contemplation later and Tinkerbell was convinced that Peter had either lied, or forgotten about her.

So after writing the first chapter of this story I read the Descendants book and decided I wanted to change how the story started. I'm super excited for what i have planned and can't wait to share Gadget's adventure's with everyone~


	2. Gadget the Mischievous Fairy

The Bell household had three rules that were to be followed at all times.

_Faith_ means nothing

The only person you can _trust_ is yourself

And **all** dust is to be closely examined for pixie like qualities before it is swept away

The name Peter Pan was forbidden in the household and if Tinkerbell caught even _thought_ that she heard his name she would fly into a rage. It was so bad in fact, that she had to live on the opposite side of the island from Captain Hook. When she first arrived, she took up residence in a warehouse near his decrepit pirate ship, seeking the familiarity her old enemy provided in a new place. Unfortunately, the buccaneer had a habit of ranting about what he would do to his nemesis when he finally got off the island and this in turn, would send Tinkerbell into a fit of uncontrolled rage.

The number of fits the fairy had lowered once she moved to her new abode, an old shack on the South most part of the island, but the household was by no means peaceful. Tinkerbell was used to having the freedom to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, and she quickly found that having a baby took that freedom away. She frequently complained about how needy her daughter was, and when she wasn't complaining about her motherly responsibilities she as blaming the baby for her current situation.

Minions would often report hearing the spitfire ranting, presumably to the small child that resided with her, about all manner of things. "I never wanted a baby you know! _He_ was the one who insisted that it would a good idea." Or, "you're the reason I'm here you know. If I hadn't had you I would still be living the good life in Neverland like I deserve." The minions never reported hearing anyone respond and for a long time it was assumed that the fairy had simply gone mad.

Then one day, a girl who looked to be 3 or maybe 4 years old showed up in the market one day. No one would have noticed her if it weren't for her shockingly bright orange hair, even dirty and disheveled it glowed when even the smallest bit of light hit it. She was dirty, as all isle children were, but she carried herself with a grace that was usually only found in the would-be aristocrats and royals who got cocky and picked the wrong fights. She wasn't inherently nasty like the other youths, but she had an unmatched penchant for mischief. Tripping minions, rearranging the hair dye at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye, moving items from one stall to another and then watching the shop owner fight, and of course stealing. Unlike the other children, who tended to band together, the little girl kept to herself. After all, not a day went by that Tinkerbell didn't remind her daughter that others should never be trusted.

"Remember Penny," her mother would say, "nothing good comes from trusting others. The only thing it will get her is a knife in your back." The little girl was now 6 years old and she still wasn't sure if her mother meant a literal knife or not. On the isle of the lost it wasn't unheard of for someone to have a knife left in their back after making a bad deal. It was for this reason that Penny adopted the alias 'Gadget'. The girl had inherited her mother's penchant for tinkering and would often collect old electronics and machines that the citizens of Auradon considered broken or useless. She would then take her 'treasures' and use them to create completely new things that she could sell to the other inhabitants of the island. Most recently she took two "broken" cellphones and turned them into a set of two-way radios. She sold them to Cruella de Ville's henchman, Horace and Jasper. She had no idea what the two idiots would use them for, but they had traded her some of Cruella's leftover fabric as well as enough rations that she didn't bother to ask any questions.

Gadget had just finished hiding away her payment when something knocked at the door of the shack she shared with her mother. She glanced over to her mothers passed out form, slumped in a chair holding a bottle of the cheapest alcohol the island had to offer. Tinkerbell groaned and shifted slightly but didn't stir. Sighing, she double checked that everything was hidden and then answered the door.

"What d' you wa…" she trailed off when she came face to beak with a rather large vulture instead of a person. The bird was holding a piece of paper in its mouth that it dropped to the ground unceremoniously once it had her attention. It waited just long enough to see her pick the paper up before screeching it her face and taking off. "Stupid bird."

Closing the door behind her, Gadget was half tempted to simply throw away the paper, but her curiosity got the best of her.

_To whom it may concern,_

_You are cordially invited to the event of the year. The beautiful princess Evie is turning 6 and has been gracious enough to allow you to celebrate it with her. When you attend, you __**must**__ bring a present worthy of her royal highness. If your present does not meet the standard there will be consequences. Receiving this invitation is a high honor that would not usually be bestowed upon peasants such as yourselves, feel blessed for the opportunity to attend, the opportunity might never come again. _

_Long live the Evil Queen and Princess Evie!_

Evil Queen was one of the most pretentious villains on the island, blatantly refusing to acknowledge that she had been striped of her royal title when she was sent to the island, and her daughter was just as bad. Gadget had only encountered the sheltered "princess" once, and she had not been impressed. She was pretty sure, but no prettier than Mal, or Uma, or even Gadget herself. The young girl read over the invitation, if it could really be called an invitation, again and scoffed.

"Receiving this invitation is a high honor that would not usually be bestowed upon peasants such as yourselves, feel blessed for the opportunity to attend, the opportunity might never come again." The girl read aloud, her tone mocking. "We live on a garbage dump; how spectacular could the party actually be?" She would have continued her mocking rant, but Tinkerbell stirred in her chair and she thought better of it. Instead she placed the paper on the closest thing they have to a dining room table for her mother to read, and then set out to gather supplies. She would attend the party alright, and her gift would be something everyone would remember for years to come.


	3. Planning and Reminiscing

In order for Gadget to execute her plan she would need some supplies. Her first stop was the curl up and dye where she _liberated _some hair dye and rubber gloves to serve as the base for her smoke bombs. Next she dug through the scrap pile until she found the perfect pieces to create a very special crown for the princess's party. If things went as planned she would be able to add secret pouches that would burst upon being set on Evie's head, spilling a putrid mixture of green and yellow dye staining the wannabe princess's hair and dress. It truly would be a crown fit for a fool.

Her idea came after overhearing Clopin reminiscing of Topsy Turvy day. Apparently before Beast and Belle got married there had been talk about Topsy Turvy day being adopted as an official holiday. Turns out, it was, but the "gypsies" who invented the day weren't invited. Instead they were sent to the Isle and the holiday became a day where the citizens of Auradon wore their cloths backwards, inside out, and upside down and generally acted silly. On the Isle the day was one where you stayed home if you could help it. The gypsies were by no means evil or malicious, but their anger at being banished always seemed to overflow on Topsy Turvy day.

Gadget had spent much of her early years around the gypsies, finding that they seemed to be the only ones that accepted her presence. In fact, it was their king Clopin who had taught her how to pickpockets and make clothes using the various scraps of fabric that ended up on the Isle to make new outfits. If it weren't for him Gadget probably wouldn't have survived, her mother having been less than stellar. Her own outfit reflected her time with the gypsies, an ivy green off the shoulder blouse tucked into a pleather corset. A burgundy hip scarf was tied over a tattered patchwork skirt that came to her knees. She was told that her outfit was reminiscent of the one Clopin's cousin Esmerelda wore before she married the captain of the guard Phoebes and became a "proper" woman. She didn't know much about the former gypsy princess, learning early on that it was a sore spot for her surrogate father figure.

She polished metal as she reminisced, the crown would need to be as clean and sparkly as possible to ensure that Evil Queen and her daughter didn't inspect the headwear too closely when she presented it. It took her almost three hours to figure out how to rig the crown correctly. The crown looked absolutely ridiculous as far as Gadget was concerned, but then again, so was princess fashion. How those girls could move in all the skirts and petticoats she would never know. The dye pouches were hidden by some fur that she had snitched from Cruella de Vil's personal collection while the former fashion icon was away for a spa weekend.

"What the dust are you doing brat?" Tinkerbells unique rasp startled Gadget as the fairy entered their hovel. She had been so focused on making the crown perfect she hadn't heard her mother return from her weekly booze run. "Nothing much mother dearest, just making a gift for princess Evie's birthday party." Her tone was a mockery of the sugary sweet tone that Snow White always used during her biweekly updates that aired every Tuesday and Saturday on the Isle. Tink snorted, obviously appreciating her daughter's sarcasm as she came over to inspect her daughter's creation. "You're actually attending that cluster fuck? I figured you'd stay as far from that as you could." If her mother noticed anything off about the crown she didn't say anything, and Gadget wasn't inclined point it out. "Now now mother, I know Evil Queen can be a bit over the top with like everything she does, but this is a good chance to make some friends."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. Have fun at the circus, if you see anything that even _remotely_ looks like pixie dust make sure to snag it."

Gadget considered pointing out that if Evil Queen had pixie dust she wouldn't still be on the Isle, but figured it was a moot point. Her mother would never give up her search for the magic dust. "Of course mother."


End file.
